Rainbow Skies
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui fell into the book again, but this time, she fell in the united country of Saiunkoku. Who summoned her and what does he need? Can she return home before Saiunkoku's politics put her to death? Cross-over fic set in Saiunkoku Monogatari.
1. Chapter 1

_This is crazy, but whenever I think of Yui and Nakago for __**The Blue Flower**__, Seiran always pops in. I think this fiction is begging to be written, desperate to the point where I can't think of any other pairing but this one. So I figured I would put up this first chapter—just to get it off my thoughts. And to appease one of my favorite bishies. :D I hope you like this one._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fushigi Yuugi and Saiunkoku Monogatari are not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Seven-Colored Nation<strong>

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

><p>Everything was dark. Yui Hongou was walking in a shadowy forest. Voices called from behind trees but they never made sense. It was a chant, a confluence of words she could not understand. There was nothing but the darkness before her and the gentle thumping created by her palpitating heart.<p>

_Yui… Come to me…_

She turned and found nothing. A sharp shrill sound pierced through her thoughts and she woke up with a start, a painful throbbing in her head greeted what could have been a perfect Spring morning. She stopped the alarming clock and wiped the traces of saliva that seeped from her mouth to the sides of her lips. Her electronic clock said it was already six in the morning and she lazily arranged the opened books on the table and pinched herself to awaken her senses. She fell asleep at past three in the morning because she was reviewing for the Todai examinations, which will be given out next month.

She tried to remember the dream but the only image she could make out was the gentle rustles of the shadows of leaves. Then there was the voice, calling to her from the depths of her soul. A tear fell from her eye and she was surprised when it rolled down her cheek. She palmed it and looked at it with curiosity. Her heart was aching, yet… There was nothing to be lonely for. She had lived a beautiful and happy life. And her monthly period had passed. There was no reason to be depressed. But there she was, feeling down and gloomy. Maybe it has something to do with the weather or the nearing examinations.

"Get a grip of your emotions, Yui," she told herself. And with a force, stood up from the table.

But not long before did she notice a glimmering scale. She picked it up and held it in the light. The transparent blue scale shined and Yui briefly wondered where it came from. The familiarity made her skin prickle and with heart on her throat, she slowly pulled out a treasure box and placed it inside. If she were a middle school senior, she would easily consider it as a beautiful piece of glass. But she knew better; though it was small, the shape and design was too familiar to be regarded as another broken piece. Yui opened the treasure box and placed the scale up, looking for any mark. A blue dragon glimmered and her eyes widened.

"It cannot be…" she thought. "Why would Seiryuu's scale be… here?"

She slowly put the delicate thing inside the box and closed her drawer. An all too familiar scenario nagged at the back of her head but she shook it away. It was highly impossible for Seiryuu to be calling her into the book. The book had long disappeared, bringing with it all traces of the world she and her best friend Miaka Yuki knew so well. Furthermore, Miaka was already married and if there was one person more tied to the book between them, it was the brunette.

Troubled, Yui took her phone and dialed Miaka's number. It's been a long time since the book returned to her thoughts. After the war, Yui never talked about her experience with anyone—not even with Miaka. All the events, incidents, details, characters, she buried in the deepest part of her memories. She never explained why she did what she did or why her seishis acted as such. The conversations between her and her warriors, their plans, their hidden agendas—everything was kept in her memory but was never voiced out. It was a secret between them. The only thing she can remember after she returned. Those were not good memories but it was the only thing she has. As much as possible, she wanted to keep all the memories, to remind her that once in her life, she became another person. It was her lesson and at the same time, a sign of penance.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Miaka answered the phone and Yui's thoughts returned to the present.

"Miaka, it's me, Yui. Are you busy later? I was thinking maybe we could meet and talk, just like the good old times?" she asked, smiling. Miaka laughed at the other end. "It's my treat, I found a new sweet shop near the National Library."

"Of course, Yui!" Miaka said in a happy voice. "What time does your class end?" she asked and Yui gave her the time. "Oh, great. I'll be done going to the supermarket by then. Let's meet at the coffee shop?"

After a few more words, the plan was sealed: they were to meet and talk. They said their goodbyes and after putting down the phone, Yui took out the treasure box and pulled out the dragon scale. She slowly put it inside her handkerchief and placed it above the books she was supposed to return to the National Library. She turned and with mind still deep in thoughts, opened the bathroom door and took a cold shower.

* * *

><p>They fell into the book on the second week of the first month of summer. Yui can remember the incident vividly, like it happened yesterday. They were middle school seniors then and she remembered asking Miaka to accompany her to the library. That's when the story began. She need not probe deeper in her head, the scenes unfold easily in her memories. Even after a long time, she could not forget each succession of events. She let out a sigh and walked toward the library, bringing the books she strived to finish last night for her review.<p>

From the library, she could see the building of Todai's Hongou campus, her dream school. She smiled. Soon, she will go to that school and become Japan's number one doctor. She passed by the vendo machine and with a smile, placed the books down and took a few coins, suddenly feeling very thirsty. A can rolled out of the machine and when she picked it up, noticed a red feather on the floor.

Yui slowly picked it up, curiosity evident in her face. She had never seen such a feather before, it was quite lovely, the tips leaving behind a reddish glow. Her heart hammered hard and she placed it on her handkerchief, together with Seiryuu's dragon scales. Feather? Was this one of Suzaku's feathers? Yui thought long and hard. Probably not. The south god would never show himself to her. She was strictly a Seiryuu no miko. She covered the two beautiful things and placed it back in her pocket. She'll ask Miaka what she thinks later. They were, after all, scheduled to meet.

"Relax, Yui… You're overanalyzing things again…" she told herself in a soft voice. She thumbed the sides of her head, slightly vanquishing the pain brought by lack of sleep.

After ten minutes of logging in the books, Yui walked over the History section and pulled out a leather-bound book. It was written in Chinese but since she was bilingual, found it easy to read. She had not been reading Chinese books lately and her Mandarin was starting to get rusty. A tie of white hair was bookmarked at a certain page and she frowned at the sight. Who would cut their hair and use it as a bookmark? It was a very old custom and was slightly disgusting. Usually, such acts were done to show affection to another person, much like sealing a letter with a kiss. The bookmark glimmered and even against her will, she lifted it up and compared it to the other two artifacts she found earlier. They all seemed to be made of the same texture. With a sigh, she placed it on the handkerchief and looked around. Why was she getting all these weird stuff? And why was she taking them?

Yui checked her watch and was about to go to the coffee shop when an earthquake happened. The floor was shaking as if someone was walking in heavy footsteps. She suddenly felt scared. She was the only one in that floor and her initial instincts were to run toward the exit. Panicked, she clutched her bag and ran with abandon. She entered a dimly-lit room and the earthquake stopped. Her heart palpitated when she realized where she was. A book caught her attention and though logic was urging her to not come close, she walked toward it and was surprised to see a jeweled key on top. She lifted the key and curiously opened the brown book. Words were written in Chinese and it took her awhile before she properly translated the words. She read the words out, like a mantra.

_Behold the legend of the forgotten gods of the heavens…_

_On the proper time they shall rise again…_

_Flying, roaming, gliding, amongst the seven colored clouds…_

At the mention of the last word, light shone from the book and Yui gasped. The scene was familiar. And the sensation warned her of a distinct possibility. She dropped the book and it opened on its own. Before she could turn and run, the light devoured her and the first page turned, words forming in black ink for a reader that does not exist. It read:

_Once the book was turned, a blinding light enveloped the girl of another world..._

_It was not the first time she experienced such calls from the gods_

_but it was never a welcome thought..._

_For the girl, though branded as the priestess of the god of the east,_

_was the only one who tasted immortality,_

_a taste she disliked and loathed but savored nonetheless..._

_She was also, the only one amongst them, who remained_

_untouched and clean and pure…._

_Let the stars gather…_

_Let the heavens sing…_

_Let the new world rejoice…_

_She who rides on the wings of fate…_

_She who moves the hands of time…_

_The priestess has arrived,_

_bringing both doom and salvation to the world…_

_**And so it began…**_

* * *

><p>Falling. She was falling. Yui struggled to hold on to something—anything to alleviate the fall but her hands grasped nothing. Gravity was pulling her faster and faster and a controlled scream went out of her mouth. She was too scared to open her eyes and even if she did, she would see nothing but the numerous colors that flashed before her eyes when the blinding light consumed her. The sensation was all too familiar. She will not fall hard but will end up in another world. Yui silently berated herself for even thinking that the portal had been closed. She should have known better.<p>

Fear gripped her. What if the old events happened again? What if instead of her warriors, a group of men with ill intentions find her? Everything was too surreal, yet the feeling was real. A wry smile spread thinly on her lips; she was once again, destined to suffer. Seiryuu, she thought, at least send me to where he is. _He_ pertained to the only warrior she trusted. He used her, yes, but she still trusted him.

Nakago. She silently prayed. _Please let Nakago find me…_

Her body landed on something—someone—and the latter made a sound as they fall harshly on the ground. Gasps came from the surroundings and when Yui opened her eyes, she found herself lying on top of a wide strong chest. She briefly flushed; had she gotten her last-minute wish? She immediately looked up to the man who caught her and met a handsome angular face. Her breath caught. She blinked and looked through his features. Shoulder-length silver-gray hair, a gentle face, and deep dark eyes that looked back with the same curious expression. He was not Nakago yet…she looked through his features again, their faces inches away.

"SEIRAN!" a girl's voice screamed and Yui turned to the source of the voice. Horrified big brown eyes looked at her and Yui gasped, immediately standing up and stepping back from the man she fell into. The girl immediately ran toward the man as he stood up, still intently looking at her. "Are you alright?"

Murmurs came from around her and Yui's eyes widened at the sight of numerous men dressed in traditional Chinese garb, standing before a house in an almost dry and dying garden. They were all probably her age and were looking at her from head to foot.

But before anyone could speak more, a cold arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her to a wide chest. Long pale fingers cupped her face and a cold breath tickled her ear. It made her body numb. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, as if the man casted a spell and she was turned to a living stone.

"You came back, Yui-sama…" an otherworldly voice reverberated in the air and the hair on Yui's back prickled. Her eyes widened when he licked the curve of her ear. Her heart palpitated out of fear. "Should we leave for my kingdom now?"

"No…" she whispered but the word got tangled in her throat. The girl screamed and Yui closed her eyes as the man behind her pulled out a long sword, aiming to stab her in the stomach. She felt the tip of the blade, cutting through her thin white shirt and slowly touching her skin. "Don't…"

"Nuisance," the cold voice said as his arms tightened on her. When Yui opened her eyes, the same man she fell into—the person the girl called Seiran—was standing before her, holding back the sword that would have cut short her life.

"Let her go," Seiran said, looking straight at the man's face. The other men surrounded them and pointed their swords at the man behind Yui. He laughed.

"Your swords cannot kill me…" he said and Yui realized he had heard the voice before. But she could not place a face behind it. He clutched her throat.

"My sword was blessed in the temple—it will be enough to kill you!"

"I'll let them have you for now, Yui-sama… When I return, you will be mine—you are mine!"

The man slowly disappeared and without his arms supporting her, Yui's knees gave way. Seiran immediately caught her. All energy seemed to have left her. Her vision was blurring and her heart was jumping off her chest. They slid to the ground, him still holding her. He clutched her shoulders and faced her.

"Seiran—" one of the men called.

"Who are you?" Seiran asked in a tight voice. "What does the god of the underworld want from you?" he asked and Yui tried to match his stares. Yui closed her eyes, willing her strength to come back. But it was fading, like her consciousness. Pain shot through her body and when she opened her eyes again, Seiran was still looking at her.

"Seiran, stop—she's bleeding," another male voice called. Yui touched her stomach and her eyes widened when she found her hand drenched in blood. Seiran clutched her wrist and immediately wrapped his arms around her, carrying her from the ground into strong muscular arms.

"I'll prepare a spare room—"

"Hurry and call the doctor!"

The voices were fleeting in Yui's head. Her eyes closed on her own and the vision of rustling shadowy leaves fleeted in her subconscious. The tips of her fingers brushed through an armor and she slowly opened her eyes to see long golden locks that shine in the sun.

"Nakago…" she whispered, leaning closer to the general's chest before her thoughts completely faded in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>__ I made drastic changes in this chapter than what I initially wrote. There's not much here but I hope it's an interesting beginning. I look forward to your reviews. It's been a long time—I've forgotten how to write fanfictions!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been tremendously busy lately because I lost my job and I'm going freelance, which means I had to ditch being lazy and work non-stop to earn money. I might move for Malaysia soon but I still don't know yet… Haha. So far, I'm in Manila and enjoying the pace here._

_I hope you enjoyed reading the previous chapter. I'm posting this chapter for clarity's sake. Haha. I realized too that it's hard to increase the energy of this story because Saiunkoku is not the most energetic manga-anime out there. Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter!_

_**LeeRaRa:**__ Oh yes, Seiran has the same aura as Nakago. Only, he's not vengeful and he's the complete opposite of the blonde general! :D For starters, Seiran is an exiled prince who returned with a different identity. _

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Thanks! But I haven't written in a long time—my writing's very very rusty! I realized that after reading the previous chapter. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY and SM are not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten Lands<strong>

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

><p><em>Yui-sama… Yui-sama… Yui…<em>

The voice kept calling her, begging for her. It was a deep sorrowful voice, one that sprung from someone in agony. Yui looked around but she could only see the darkness. There was no one before her, behind, or even around her. Where did the voice come from? Who was it? Rustling leaves filled her ears alongside numerous other sounds: fleeting panicked voices, shuffling feet, cold water in basins. These sounds drowned the voice. She needed to hear that voice again. Maybe this time, she'll know who and where he was.

"Nakago—is it you?" she called. Her eyes were shut, heavy. She couldn't open them even though she wanted to. Her body was burning and sweat filled her skin. "Nakago?" she called again.

_Yui… Come to me… Yui-sama…_

"Where are you? Nakago—" she screamed, forcing her body to dispel the heaviness that filled it for the longest time. Numerous figures appeared before her view and as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of a room, she realized she was on a bed, surrounded by faces she doesn't know.

Was she in her chambers in Kutou? Where was Nakago? He always sleep beside her, especially when she badly needed him. Right now, with her body aching in various places and her consciousness easily drifting from dreams and reality, she needed him the most. Where was he? She needed to find him. She needed him.

"She's awake, but she's still burning!" a girl said aloud, forcing her to return to bed. "Juusan, she won't stay still—"

"Nakago… where is Nakago?" she asked the girl, probably one of her court ladies. Her voice was rasp and heavy and her eyes were fluttering closed. "Is he in the battlefield? He can't leave me… I must… ride with him… Where is he?"

"Please stay still and return to sleep…" Another girl told her, forcing her to the bed. She hit the cushion and she moaned from the pain. Every muscle was aching and even the slightest force seemed to break her. Anger filled her. How dare they stop her!

"No—I need Nakago! Summon Nakago!" she screamed. If her shogun was nearby, he would hear. He would come inside the room and wrap his arms around her. He would shield her from this pain. "Nakago! Nakago!"

* * *

><p>"What's happening?" Ryuuki asked. The screams have been troubling him. He had never heard such painful agony before. He eyed his older brother, Seiran, and his face was filled with worry.<p>

"She's having lucid dreams… probably of memories," Koyuu said. He heaved a sigh. "In her state, she won't be able to differentiate reality and dreams… The sword is poisonous after all…"

"This is already the second night but her fever's not going down… Will she survive?" the Emperor asked.

"The doctor said we will know when morning comes… if she can regain her strength. I do hope she will calm down… She's wasting such beautiful voice," Shuuei said. Ryuuki made a face. When the girl dropped from the sky, Shuuei was the first to note that she has beautiful legs. Well, he would have noticed it too, except that those legs were wrapped around his brother's hips.

The Kou household was turned upside down when this girl suddenly appeared the other day. What was more troubling was the company she attracted the moment she stepped in the garden. The god of the underworld had shown himself, after millions of years. The sight surprised everyone that Chou-san, the head of the household, invited priests to bless the estate. Ryuuki was troubled for something else. Does his presence mean a plague is coming? Or probably to mark the end of his reign?

"You must return to your palace, your majesty. The guards will eventually notice you are missing," Seiran told him and he heaved a sigh. He had been wary of the girl's condition since the incident in the garden. He hoped she could give them clarity but in her current state, that was far from happening.

"This matter is making me uneasy…" he said. None of the men spoke. They felt the same. Before he could say more, the sliding door of the room opened and Shuurei's tired figure walked out.

"Help us—she's not calming down… We can't stop her—" she said in a panicked voice. Ryuuki pitied the girl, the woman he loved more than anything.

"Shuurei—help!" Juusan's voice called inside the room and all the men hurriedly stepped inside. The doctor had forbidden them to enter in fear that they will agitate her.

Inside, Ryuuki gasped when he saw the girl, standing on the railing of the window, looking out into the cold night sky. The moon was high and waxing and it lit her ivory skin, making her glow beyond its rays. Her short blond hair was in disarray and the robe she wore were loosely clinging to her body, showing off pale shoulders. With her back to them, Ryuuki swore she would have been mistaken for the moon goddess. Ryuuki wondered briefly: Was the heavens at war for the god of the underworld to kill this woman?

"No—don't jump!" Shuurei screamed.

Seiran hurriedly ran toward her, heart on his throat. He managed to clutch her wrist before she gave in to the pull below. "Don't jump! Yui-sama!" he screamed, remembering the name uttered by the demon when he attempted to kill her. She stilled and slowly turned to him. Her eyes, which were the color of the deepest parts of the ocean, lit up and her face softened, showing off a tired but breathtaking smile.

"Nakago…" she whispered in a very soft voice. Seiran instinctively wrapped his arms around her slim waist and carried her down from the window railing. She was stunningly beautiful and if her hair were longer, she would be perfect for the harem. She easily snuggled to his arms, cheek leaning on his chest. "Don't leave me again…" she whispered before completely losing consciousness in his arms.

"She fell asleep…" Koyuu noted.

"I guess the problems are solved just like that," Juusan said, laughing lightly.

"And don't try to leave her side, Seiran," Shuuei said, laughing. "Looks like we found Seiran a wife. She did fell from the sky after all." The other men laughed but he couldn't help but frown. This girl? His wife? Shuuei saw his reaction and snickered. "Don't worry, if she grows her hair longer, I'm sure she will rival the prettiest girls in the harem!"

Seiran heaved a sigh. Baby-sitting a stranger was far beyond his expectations of marriage. When he told the others he will only marry a woman who will fall from the sky, he never anticipated this girl to actually fall into his arms. He remembered it vividly, there was a bright flash of light above him and when he looked up, he saw her outline. The stupid thing was, he raised his arms to catch her. With another sigh, Seiran carried her from the floor and laid her softly on the bed. He'll stay with her for the night and probably sneak out before she wakes up.

From afar, hidden in the shadows of trees, a white-haired man gnashed his teeth, looking up at the window where his priestess used to stand. "You will come to me, Yui-sama… I swear you will be mine…"

* * *

><p>The sound of chirping birds filled Yui's ears. She slowly opened her eyes and found two sparrows playing in the window of her room. The sky was bright outside but they were casted off by the light yards of cloth that covered the sides of the bed where she lay. She closed her eyes and turned to other side of the bed, snuggling in a strong warm chest. She was still sleepy and she doesn't want to wake up yet.<p>

The arms pulled her closer and she felt warm breathing hit her face. She moved closer, the tips of their noses eskimoed together. "Good morning," she whispered in a soft voice as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he answered and Yui's eyes shut open. Her eyes met dark pools that also widened and she immediately sat up, moving away from his arms and covering herself with the blanket. He also moved away, looking at her with shock.

"Who are you?"

"Don't scream, you'll wake up the household," he answered. He rubbed his temple and after realizing he hadn't answered her yet, cleared his throat. "My name is Seiran… You mistook me for someone last night…"

Yui's eyes widened and she tried to remember what stupidity had gotten into her. She had an inkling of who she mistook him for but she doesn't want to acknowledge it. It's been three long years. She was over Nakago. She was done thinking of him, anticipating him to live in her world. Nakago was merely a memory. But last night… if Seiran did say the truth…

"You're in Kou Chosu's house. You fell in the garden the other day—" he continued, realizing how preoccupied she was with the shogun. "You were attacked by a shadow afterward."

Yui tried to erase Nakago in her memories and focused on the ordeal at hand: She fell into the book again. If that was so, then she had to fulfill her responsibilities as priestess, summon Seiryuu, and make her three wishes. Was he one of her warriors? If yes, at least Seiran seemed to be the opposite of Nakago—he did save her from the mysterious man who wanted to kill her.

"Who is… the god of the underworld…?" she asked, finally looking up to him. She caught him watching her and he immediately looked away.

"You remember…" Seiran said, still looking the other way. "Tenkou... Don't ask me to repeat his name again, it brings bad luck."

"I see…"

"What does he want from you?" he asked again and Yui shook her head.

"I don't know… I don't even know who he is or why I'm here…" She sighed and looked around the room. "Did I… cause trouble?"

"Well, you tried to jump from the window…" he said matter-of-factly and Yui gasped.

"I'm sorry… I'm not in full control of my senses last night…" she explained, earning a light laugh from him.

"We were aware of that…" he said. Yui nodded. Yes, he was very different from Nakago. The shogun never laughed easily in her presence, nor did he avoid his stares. She heaved another sigh.

"How I could have mistaken you for—" Yui cut herself, realizing she just voiced out her thoughts. Seiran turned to her and it suddenly came back to her. She leaned closer to him and picked a few strands of hair from his shoulders. She placed it under her nostrils, closing her eyes. "You smell the same… Yes, I remember this smell…" She moved the hair between her lips, her fingers. It was the same scent—Nakago's smell.

"Musk and sweat and…" She could imagine her blond shogun. This was the same aroma that filled her every night. Sometimes it goes with the smell of horses and oak and sometimes with other scents of the world, but the base were the same. "…a very faint scent of blue flowers…" A lump formed on her throat. Would Nakago still smell the same?

When she opened her eyes, he was staring at her intently. Their eyes met and Yui wondered again why she mistook him as her warrior. His eyes were dark pools of coal but they ignited a fire within her. They were gentle eyes, she noted to herself, and he might be a gentle and kind-hearted man. Unlike him. They were starkly different. Yet…

"I asked the gods to send me to him…" she whispered. "But why was I sent here… to you…?" she asked softly. But her questions were carried off by the chirping birds and the mellow movements of the morning breeze.

Seiran fingered her lips and she instinctively closed her eyes as he crossed the small space between them. Her lips parted on their own, waiting for his. He was a breath away when the door slid open and a shrill voice ruined the gloomy quiet morning.

"Ahhhh—Seiran!" They immediately parted. Yui let his soft gray hair slid from his fingers. Seiran cupped his face, looking away.

"I knew it—Seiran had it in him!" The girl with dark hair and light blue eyes said and they both turned to the door.

"I did not do anything inappropriate," Seiran said in a deep voice. He immediately left the bed and pulled out a darker thicker robe. "I'll help prepare breakfast," he said before completely moving out of the room, leaving her on the bed.

The two girls followed him with their eyes and immediately turned to her. "We didn't do anything," she pointed out. Yui bowed on the bed. "I'm sorry for last night—"

"Ah, you should be. You were acting like a spoiled princess—"

"Juusan-hime, don't say that!" The girl with dark green hair approached her and took her hand. "You don't need to worry… My name is Shuurei and this is Juusan. Your name is Yui isn't it?"

"Hai… how did you…?"

"Seiran called you Yui-sama last night and you calmed down when he did…" she said and Yui felt her cheeks burn. "I don't know how he knew your name, though." Shuurei smiled and pulled her off the bed. "Come, let's have you dressed for breakfast,"

"But I don't have clothes other than the ones I had."

"Don't worry—we have it covered!" Juusan said, opening a wide wardrobe filled with robes and Chinese clothes. She was busy choosing what colors to have her wear and Yui simply eyed the two girls. Were they warriors? Would they have marks in their bodies? It was customary for priestesses to land where their warriors were. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from Japan. Do you mind if I ask where I am?" she asked hesitantly and Juusan turned, holding a few pieces of long robes in shades of blue and lavender. She handed it to Yui who took it and looked at it uneasily. She was not very familiar with wearing Chinese clothes, they require too many layers.

"We're in the capital, Shi. This is Saiunkoku," Shuurei said. "Here, I'll help you wear it." In the next minutes, the two girls assisted her in wearing the robes, helping her tie ribbons and the edges and the layers. When they were done, the two looked at her from head to foot, nodding.

"I don't think I can wear this…" she told the two. The robes were heavy and she doesn't think it suit her short boyish hair. "Maybe I should wear boy's clothes instead. Do you have male retainers?"

"Why not? My brother is right, you could rival the prettiest girls in the harem. We seldom see women with light hair and eyes, you know. Seiran will be surprised to see you!" Juusan said while Shuurei giggled. Yui smiled thinly.

"You have been teasing me to Seiran… Does it have to do with last night?" Yui asked and the two shook their heads.

"We're forcing him to get married a few days ago and he said he'll only marry a woman who will fall from the sky," Juusan said and Yui's eyes widened. "And you just did. Pretty coincidental don't you think?"

"Seiran is old enough to have his own family. We figured he should get married so he'll live a happy life…" Shuurei added. Yui shook her head.

"Happiness is not something you dictate on a person," Yui told the two and the girls looked at her intently. "It's something a person wants for himself. If Seiran wants to be happy, he'll find his own way toward that happiness. You don't have to force him to take the path you want."

"Oh Yui… you don't know who Seiran is…" Juusan said, walking toward her to put a silver pin on her hair. "He'll never choose to be happy… No woman has ever made him feel that he should want happiness for himself."

"Then I'm not the woman for Seiran," Yui said finally. "Because I don't want to be happy too…" she said softly. It was the truth. After the book, happiness was not something she deserved. "Right now… What I want is to go home…"

* * *

><p>Yui had never been very uncomfortable with eating. Eyes would constantly watch her and she continued to look down on the bowl, trying to dispel the stares the men in the table were giving her. Everyone was present in the table: Koyuu, the assistant librarian of the Imperial Palace; General Shuuei, Juusan's half-brother; the playful Ryuuki who won't tell her what he does inside the palace. Then there was Juusan, Shuurei, Chosu-san, and of course, Seiran.<p>

"Stop staring at Yui!" Juusan told the three male guests and Yui was slightly relieved. "Only Seiran can stare!" Her shoulders lagged, the younger girl was really eager to pair her with the quiet man.

"I'm not staring," Seiran answered. "And I don't intend to—" She looked up and their eyes met. She looked down immediately at the same time he turned away. Shuurei's father laughed lightly.

"Chosu-san… Thank you very much for your hospitality," she said immediately. The old man nodded and smiled wider. "I don't want to ask for more help but I badly need to return home… And to do so, I need you assistance."

"Well, if we can give it to you, we will be glad to help," he said and Yui smiled. "What kind of assistance do you need?"

"I would ask for horses and a few sustenance, and a guide to Eisei, the capital of Kutou," she said and the man frowned.

"Kutou?"

"Yes, the country east of Taiitsukun's Holy Mountain. The one overlooked by the god of war, the dragon Seiryuu," Yui said eagerly. "From here, it is in the East, where the morning star shines. It's probably a few days travel—"

"You're asking for the impossible, Yui…" Koyuu cut her and she looked at the man, blinking. Chosu-san nodded and the other men listened intently.

"Kutou… I don't think you'll arrive there," Shuuei said.

"Is Saiunkoku at war with Kutou? If you can help me send a letter to the shogun—"

"Kutou no longer exists…" Chosu-san said and Yui's eyes widened. "It perished years ago, Yui. Even if you travel to the East, you won't find it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Still not much has happened in this chappie except for some relationship developments. Hopefully, the pace will improve as the story progresses. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I realized I write faster during weekends so I probably should write mostly on weekends before I do it on a daily basis, like I used to. Haha. I'm adding this chappie up because I don't know how to go about this story and this fact intrigues me because I seldom start stories without knowing how it will course through. (And because nothing much has happened yet. Haha.)_

_Btw, I realized I got the names wrong. Shuurei's father is Shouka and they are Hongs in the anime, not Kou. I believe they were Kou in the manga but they share the same last name with another family so it was changed to prevent disambiguation. :D All these details are corrected in this chapter now._

_**LeeRaRa: **__Yes, Seiran is such a sweetie. But I like his secretive and dark side too. :D I hope I can explore it more in the future, though. _

_**ThePinkMartini:**__ Well, its really a very political story so I'm simply getting some parts from canon. If I depend too much on the plot, it'll be too political and technical. __

_**Disclaimer: **__FY and SM are not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Undefined Mission<strong>

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

><p>The day Yui first arrived in Kutou was a blur. She could not remember much of the surroundings, the faces of the people, the broken roof tiles washed in colors of the sky. She did remember one incident vividly and the thought always made her stomach clench in disgust and anger. Sure, she was still a virgin. But she was sexually harassed, touched, tampered on the surface. She doesn't remember the faces of those men but she remembered the feeling of being rammed to the ground with her clothes being torn off her body. Everytime she remembers, the same fear creeps through her spine, upward, until it finally wraps around her heart, freezing her from within. And from then on, she knew she will never be the same again.<p>

These sickening thoughts made her skin prickle under the afternoon sun in Kiyou, the capital of Saiunkoku. She was in the middle of a bustling marketplace and for the longest time, had been eyeing a delicate silver hairpin. All these memories of Kutou nagged at the back of her head for days, coming without invitation, permeating her thoughts and awakening numerous emotions within her. Yui fingered the wings of the butterfly pin and unconsciously heaved a sigh. The sound of Shuurei and Juusan talking fleeted through her thoughts. The two girls brought her to the market today and even arranged the veil over her head to hide her short-cropped hair. Yui was not in the mood to go outside the Kou residence, especially after her recent disappointment. The melancholic in her wanted to squeeze herself inside a thick blanket and lament on her existence.

Kutou disappeared many many years ago. The country was included in the great kingdom Sou Gen united: Saiunkoku. Yui had no idea if Kutou became one province or if it was divided into numerous other city-states. History was not something that was well-written in Saiunkoku, especially since all annals of war perished before the country was made. She placed the pin back in the seller's table and smiled thinly. Shuurei wanted go shopping before she returns to the Palace, where she works. Shuurei had given her some coins so Yui can buy what she wants. Yui declined but Shuurei insisted. In the end, she had no choice but to accept and accompany their shopping.

"You will not buy it?" a familiar deep voice asked and when she looked up, found Seiran standing a few steps behind her. "It will look good on you," he added and she shook her head.

"Its beauty will be wasted if I put it on my hair…" she answered, looking around, hoping something else would catch her attention. She was merely looking for a way to leave Seiran. She wanted her peace, her solitude, her thoughts. No matter how sickening and deadly they were, those memories were still hers. "Maybe I could buy something useful for the household…"

"You should use the money to enjoy yourself," he insisted. Yui turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Seiran, why are you here?" she asked and the man was taken aback. He looked uneasy. The Hong residence only had him as the sole retainer and the big house was being shared by three people, well, four including her. And in the brief period she stayed in the household, she noticed that Seiran was always everywhere.

"I… I was ordered to look after the first princess of the Hong family—"

"Shuurei is over there, with Juusan…" she said, pointing to the direction of the two girls. The silver-haired man was always in the look-out for Shuurei and the fact annoyed her a bit. But who was she to question, she was only a guest. Some quirky girl who fell from the sky Seiran would never notice. Yui blinked. What was she thinking?

"—and her guest, who might get lost in this crowd."

"Unlike Koyuu, I'm good at directions," she said, still looking away. Koyuu was Shuurei's cousin, the adopted son of her Uncle Reishin. He was beginning to get to her nerves. She hated being tailed; even Nakago would not send his soldiers to guard her!

"The streets are not safe for—"

"And surprisingly, I can defend myself, thank you." She smiled, a wide forced smile. A warning smile, one she's used to giving to men who annoyed the shit out of her. Seiran, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Well, girls are always—"

"Girl?" she repeated with disbelief. "Do I look so little to you? I'm a woman, I'm already 21—I told you, I can—" she stopped herself. She was agitated, frustrated with the lack of leads to where Kutou was, that she was venting out her anger on him. He was eyeing her intently, surprised at her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry… Gods, I'm sorry…"

Yui cupped her face, wanting the ground to cover her. She didn't mean to raise her voice against him. One of her bad habits was her tendency to place her anger on something—someone—other than what ignited it. Nakago had been at the end of it countless times. But she doesn't want to do the same for Seiran. No, not for Seiran.

"Yui…" he called but she didn't look up. No, she was too ashamed of herself to meet his cold dark eyes. She was afraid that if she does, all the pent-up emotions she kept these past few days would come to surface and she'll end up crying. No, she will never show such acts of weakness. Especially not in a public place. And especially not in front of a stranger like Seiran. These tears were the reason why Nakago manipulated her. She will not let another man use her for his personal gains.

She raised her face and looked up to him. "Seiran—" But before she could speak, a running man bumped into him and Seiran lost his balance. "Seiran!" She wanted to assist him but the force was too strong she lost her footing as well. He immediately wrapped his arms around her before they fell into the stall she was looking into earlier.

A loud crashing sound filled the place but it was not alone. Numerous other stalls were ruined because of the man's intrusion. There were loud sounds of rustling feet as a palanquin passed, carrying one of the secretaries of the Palace. The crowd parted and gave way, eyeing the noble. All the sounds, the cheers, the whispers, disappeared when Yui opened her eyes and found Seiran looming above her, looking at her in those intense dark eyes.

"I'm sorry… I should have been more careful…" he whispered and she shook her head. His voice was still as gentle and his nearness made her feel warm. "I'm right, it looks good on you…" he said and Yui raised her hand to finger the butterfly pin that stuck to her hair after the fall. He smiled and for the first time in years, Yui's heart started to thump unbearably loud.

Seiran slowly stood up and raised a hand to help her. Yui took it, still looking away. It was not right to feel this way for Seiran. He was someone from this world, someone she'll eventually leave behind. These feelings, she realized, should be nipped in the bud.

"I'll buy it, for the lady," he told the seller and Yui's cheeks burned. He picked a few coins from his pocket and paid the woman, who eagerly thanked him.

"Seiran, you shouldn't—"

"We should join them," he said, cutting her. He pulled her hand from the stall and into the crowd. The palanquin was passing by but Seiran managed to usher her away from the throng. His fingers weaved through hers and the warmth from their joined hands sent her heart palpitating again. She clutched her chest, willing it to stop. These feelings, these warm feelings that breaks through her frozen heart, she doesn't need it.

"Seiran—"

"You need to go to Kutou to get home, right?" he said. He stopped walking and turned to her. Then it hit her. She was too preoccupied with going home for the past days that she had caused them—him—to worry for her. She smiled thinly.

"Seiran, it's fine. Kutou no longer exists—"

"I'll find another way to send you back to your world…" he said finally and Yui's eyes widened. "It's a promise… I will send you home. You have my word." He tightened his hold of her hand and Yui smiled in response. She nodded, looking at their intertwined fingers. Seiran's hands, she realized, cups away the trembling in her hands. They were calloused but gentle, unlike the hands of the men who abused her. But should she trust these hands? Can she trust him?

* * *

><p>Shouka Hong always finds pleasure in seeing children studying. Shuurei had been the eager one since she was a child but her current role as the Emperor's consort had deprived her father the chance of seeing her nightly ritual. Today, however, he was seeing such a joyful sight. In the Imperial Archives, Yui and Kouyuu have been rummaging through the books for any leads on Kutou. It had been a week since the blond girl looked through the archives, and another week before that after she fell from the sky.<p>

She was accepted in his household and have been cooking every now and then for him and Seiran, a role that usually belongs to Shuurei before she left for the Imperial Palace. A few days ago, Shouka had the girl registered as his daughter. It was a sudden but strategic act. Under his name, the girl will be safe. He was not influential but his family was. The move caused some whisperings within the palace. After all, who adopts a girl who was old enough to get married?

Shouka looked up and saw two men dressed in luxurious robes walking toward the archives. It briefly surprised him since people seldom visit the archives. The man who was leading the walk was his younger brother Reishin, the head of the Hong family. Behind him was Kijin Kou, the minister of taxation.

"Ah, Reishin. And with Kijin too. Why are you two here?" he greeted the two. His younger brother opened his fan.

"It's been the talk of the palace, brother—you adopted a woman. My dear brother, why didn't you adopt a man instead, someone who will continue the Kou family name like what I did with Kouyuu?" he asked. It was like Reishin to cut through the introductions.

"Shouka-san, Kouyuu found it!" a female voice cut through the conversation and Shouka kept his silence when Yui stepped into the view of the two men. Shouka noticed the mixed fascination that sketched on his brother's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were talking to someone. Please excuse me."

"You came at the right time. Let me introduce you to my younger brother Reishin and the minister of taxation, Kijin Kou." Yui bowed at the two. Reishin and his companion nodded, still eyeing her intently.

"It's nice to meet you," Yui said.

"This is Yui. These gentlemen came here to look at you." Yui flushed and Shouka laughed. She blinked innocently at him and he smiled wider. "I will attend to my brother and will come for you shortly."

"Hai! Please take your time," she said. She bowed down again before leaving them in the entrance of the archives.

"I can find the most suitable husband—"

"Thank you but I do not intend to have her marry anyone for political reasons," Shouka cut Reishin and the latter looked at him with surprise.

"Are you crazy, brother? That hair and eyes—any man in the Palace would want her! Imagine what Grand Minister Shou will say!" he said but he immediately regained his composure and started fanning himself. "When I look at her, I see… Sou Gen's fabled goddess."

"She was sent by the gods for some reason. We don't know the purpose yet," he said and the latter nodded. "But until she finds her way home, she will be my daughter. And that being so, she is under my guidance and the Hong family's protection. Do you understand, Reishin?"

"If you will so, brother. If you will it, I will protect her as well. I hope our brother Kurou doesn't disapprove of this," Reishin said, finally smiling. He eyed the blond girl inside the archives, talking to his adopted son Kouyuu. He nodded. "I guess it is better for her to be in our family than outside it."

* * *

><p>The day was fast ending and Yui stretched her muscles as she and Kouyuu walked outside the Imperial Archives. Shouka-san allowed them to look into the files to find information on what happened to Kutou after the war. They had successfully inferred that the capital of Kutou, Eisei, was probably one of the towns in Sa province, which was directly situated in the South of Kiyou.<p>

Yui had no idea if finding out where Eisei, the old capital, was can help her go home. All that she knew was that she wanted to resurrect the place in her memories. She wanted to feel like belonging somewhere, even if it were an ancient ruined empire that was famed for instigating wars that led to its demise.

"Kouyuu thank you for helping me out," she told the man beside him. They were en route to his office. Shuurei had whispered on her ear earlier that Kouyuu has no sense of direction and it would be best to send him off to his office to avoid any problems.

"I only did so because I can't say no to Master Shouka…" he whispered and Yui turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing," he crooned easily. The man had been acting uneasy. Yui smiled.

"Seiran couldn't come because he was deployed to the other side of the city. And Shuurei is busy with a secret job," she said, running through the names in her head. "And Juusan is… well, I don't know where she is… She suddenly disappeared." It was true, after the brief shopping in the marketplace, Juusan went home and was never seen since then. "Ryuuki works here doesn't he? What does he do?"

"You don't want to know," Kouyuu said in a flat voice.

They were almost in his office when a familiar figure appeared. Ryuuki turned to them, wearing the most luxurious robes. His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his handsome face. Kouyuu panicked beside Yui but before he could speak, Ryuuki immediately ran toward her and wrapped his arms around her neck, like a little boy.

"Yui-chan!" he screamed, embracing her tight. Yui saw two old men ran toward them, both wearing Imperial robes.

"Your Majesty!" the men called Ryuuki. Yui turned to him with surprised eyes.

"Majesty?"

"Let us discuss those matters tomorrow. Can't you see that my favorite concubine has come for me?" Ryuuki said in a surprisingly stately voice. The two men raised an eyebrow and looked through her form. Yui tried to smile.

"Favorite concubine?"

"We are leaving now. I miss this woman dearly. Please forgive me," Ryuuki said, pulling her away from the two. "Kouyuu, come on." He pulled Kouyuu away too and Yui was still trying to process everything that she had seen and heard. "Yes! I managed to get away from that dreadful minister!" Ryuuki said after they were away from the men.

"You—You're the Emperor!" Yui said, pointing an accusing finger at the brown-haired royalty. "And you're a lazy one too!" she said, like a verdict. She hated people who were lazy, even if it had to be an Emperor in the same age as hers.

"Gomen! Gomen! I really want to see Shuurei," Ryuuki told her. "Please understand, Yui-chan!"

"It's okay Ryuuki. I understand," she answered, sighing. She was not dense to realize that Ryuuki was in love with Shuurei, a love that was secretly reciprocated. Only, Shuurei was very much like her. They both don't know how to let such trivial things show.

"I knew you would, Yui-chan!" Ryuuki said, embracing her tightly again. "Could you put in a good word about me when you're together?" Yui nodded and Ryuuki screamed in joy. "Yay! Yui-chan is the best!" Yui laughed and patted the man's head.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this: The Emperor being treated and acting like a dog," Kouyuu told himself. It was weird seeing how Ryuuki transforms from capable responsible Emperor to a sickeningly pathetic dog in front of Shuurei—and lately, of Yui.

"But you know you don't have to say I'm your concubine," Yui said and Ryuuki smiled, still clinging to the girl. Kouyuu heaved a sigh. He will never understand why Ryuuki was very fond of this blond girl, who—Kouyuu reminded himself—was younger than him by a few years.

"Why not?" Ryuuki said as they resumed walking. He was holding on to the sleeves of Yui's dress, like a little boy who was afraid to wander away from his mother. "No one would think otherwise. Your beauty is something that surpasses all other women, you know."

"I look like a boy. How can you say such a thing?"

"Yui-chan, you have light hair and eyes. It's a very uncommon combination. There's only one person who has the same features," Ryuuki pointed out and Yui raised an eyebrow. Was it possible for one of Nakago's tribe people to survive in Saiunkoku? Maybe one of those men was her warrior, someone who'll bring her to Taiitsukun so she'll finally know her mission.

"Oh, who?"

"The goddess of war," Ryuuki said in a dreamy voice. Yui heaved a sigh. Yeah right, he was talking about a legendary creature, one that exists only in myths remembered through oral tradition.

"It was never confirmed if she's really a goddess or just some princess from the Kutou empire," Koyuu said, finally joining the conversation. "It is believed that Sou Gen met her and it was her words that gave him the courage to fight the demons and create Saiunkoku."

"He had many consorts and concubines but Sou Gen only gave his heart to one woman. Like my father," Ryuuki said proudly. "That is why, men have such high regard for women with light hair and eyes, which seldom appears in our women." Ryuuki smiled wider and wrapped his arm around hers. "And because you are really beautiful Yui-chan. Even my aniue is captured by your beauty."

"Aniue? Brother? You have a brother?"

"Did I say aniue, Yui-chan? All my brothers are dead you know," he said defensively, wrapping his arms around her neck and snuggling to her. "Let's go see Shuurei."

"Stop clinging to me," Yui threatened him but he only answered with a laugh. She sighed, how could she kick him around after knowing he's the Emperor? "So childish," she muttered as they walked. But then, one of Miaka's warriors was the Emperor. Maybe Ryuuki will be very useful in the future.

A strong force of wind immediately descended upon them and threw them off-balance. "Ahhhh!" Ryuuki was immediately thrown off her back and before Yui knew what was happening, a dark cloak wrapped around her and strong pale arms carried her off from the palace grounds.

"Yui!" It was Kouyuu. Yui's mouth was muffled by a cold hand and when she looked up, she found a breathtakingly handsome pale face of a man with long silvery white hair. The man's red eyes turned to her and a smile crept through his face when their eyes met.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, clinging to him as he continuously jumped away from the palace, away from the people she knew and trusted. The man smirked and moved closer. To her horror, he gently licked her right cheek in a long tedious stroke.

"To my kingdom… I told you, you are only mine," he purred in a deep cold voice that made the hairs on her back stand on ends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Yes, there's movement in the story. The promise of the story, I think, will be revealed in the next chappie. Thanks for reading and please do leave reviews!_


End file.
